Finally
by Sapphire00Moonlight
Summary: Chihro is just living her life as a normal 13 year old girl in the real world, three years after her adventure in the spirit world. But then she sees something that changes her world. Mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo peoplz! This is ma first ff, so any constructive criticism is much appreciated! :) **

_Thoughts_

_**sounds**  
_

**

* * *

**"Alright, class, remember your projects are due next week on Wednesday! Don't turn them in late, or you grade will drop! Dismissed!_"_

Finally. God, middle school is killing me right now. I just want to go home, and lie down. I trudged down the hall, to the stair case, and out the door, all the while planning what I would do with my weekend.

"Chihiro!"

I turned around and saw tallness running toward me as I approached the school gate, bag slung over my right shoulder.

"Wait up sparkly!"

I'm sparkly because of the hairband Zeniba gave me. Kisaki is tallness just because she's tall, to me anyway. I'll never forget the Spirit world.  
I stood there, watching her run through the thick throng of kids rushing home, waiting till she caught me and her breath.

"Gosh, your so fast! I thought we were walking home together! I feel so rejected!" Kisaki said as she flung her arms around wildly, joking. She shoved me lightly on the shoulder, and I shoved her back, just as hard.

"Sorry about that, I's just thinking of something."

"Oh? And what would that be? A guy?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"No, silly! I was just thinking about a friend."

"Uh-hun, sure..."

"Whatever."

"So, are you going to the beach on Sunday?"

"Huh?"

"Yanno, since it's my birthday's on Sunday, are you gonna come? I'm having a party."

"How many people?"

"Ten to fifteen."

"Sure, I just have to get a new swimsuit. The one I have right now is too small."

"Cool. I need one two, so we can go together. Come to my house at 9 tomorrow."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"M'k! See you!"

I watched her go to her house, only across the street from mine.

Sigh. _I need to stop thinking about him. He'll see me when he has the time. Right now I need to do the best I can in school._

I shut the front door and tossed my keys to the the small table occupying a part of my hallway.

"I'm home!"

Of course, no one answered 'cause the 'rents were out, but it was force of habit, I guess.

I dropped my bag on the couch of our "quaint" living room. That's probably not the right word. "Messy" fits it best. Just like my room. Speaking of which, I need to grab my phone 'cause I left it there this morning in my rush to get out. As I climbed the stairs, my thoughts wandered to my swimsuit. _I wonder what kind of swimsuit I'm going to get. Probably a one piece. Yeah. _I turned right and went down the hall to my room. I grabbed my phone that was sitting on the night stand. Then, I went back down stairs, looking for something to eat. _Nope, nope, why is that here?, nope, nope, nope, nope_

"Ah ha! Yesh, mom bought moon cakes!"

Wow. Random outburst. Sorry.  
I sat down at the dinner table, facing the window, and slowly chewed the sweet lotus filling. _The sun's setting. Huh. The colors are beautiful, the way the orange fades into yellow, how the clouds are pink, and that mesmerizing trail of shimmering green and white and- _Wait what?! I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times. It was gone. _Man, I seriously need to stop dreaming about _him_. _I finished my moon cake, left the table, and went to do my homework in the living room.

_Done, done, done. Okay, now I just have to do Math. That's easy._

_**scribble, scribble, scribble, scribble, flip, scribble, scribble, scribble** _

_Okay, done. _I looked over to the clock sitting above the fireplace. _Huh, 5 already. Wow. Okay, what do I want for dinner? Let's...do.... scrambled eggs and instant noodles! Yep. I'm a genius.  
_

_"_Let's seee... Hm, four eggs should be enough, and do I want Beef or Chicken ramen? Chicken."

_**click, fwuo **Kay, stoves on, lemme beat the eggs.** crack, crack, crack, crack, whisking sound. **Done. Pot's on the stove. Check. Where's the olive oil? **clink **not here, **clink,** not here, **clink**, ah ha. Found it. **pour. sizzle. **Eggs are cooking. Now, let's get my ramen cooking. **click, fwuo, plop, **_Kay, now I just wait.

* * *

"Idadakimasu!"

**_blow, slurp, chew_**

"Oishii!!"

**_slurp, chew, slurp, chew, slurp, chew_**

"Gochisosama!"

_Ah, a good meal, courtesy of myself. Now it's time to "waste" my time on tv._

"Today, we have a lovely-"

"Don't leave me!-"

"Do you know what you want to eat, dar-"

_**click**_

_**"**_Nothing good. Might as well just go to sleep."_**  
**_

I went up the stairs to my bathroom, which is just across the hall from my room, brushed my teeth, went back to my room, closed the door, turned on the light, changed, and went to sleep. I lay there just thinking. The last think I remember before I fell asleep was that mesmerizing trail of green and white.

"I miss you Haku."

* * *

**What do you think? Horrible right? Next chapter's coming up soon.**

**Read and review please! :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

  
Soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in soooooo long.... ^_^"  
I have **lots**** of homework and I'm going on a trip to Japan and Hong Kong so I won't update until April 17****th**** or 18****th****. Sorry about that guys. Thanks for reading ma FIRST story on FF so far and I hope you enjoy it....so far...... ^_^**

**Peace.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having a writer's block so don't expect a chapter anytime soon.

sorry........... =_= sorry i didn't tell you sooner.

sooooooooo...... i'll give you some goodies!

avatar's belong to WildBlackWolf on

Spirited Away belongs to Studio Ghibli. I own none of the characters. If I did, I'd add better pairing scenes.


	4. Nothing is what it seems at first

Hi guys sorry I didn't update for a while. :"D school work and writers block killed me...hehe... anyway, here's chap 4! :D

* * *

_"When I get back, I'm going to have a talk with Yubaba and tell her I'm going to quite being her apprentice."_

_My eyes filled with concern._

_"I'll be fine, I have my name back."_

_"Will we meet again sometime?"_

_"I'm sure we will."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Pro_mise."  
_

* * *

_"Chihiro, get up! Your going to be late! Aren't you supposed to meet with Kisaki today?"_  
_My eyes snapped open._  
Len? No.  
_"Yeah mom, I'm up!"_  
Way to start my morning. _I brush and tie up my hair while changing. Then, I rush downstairs, glancing at the time. _9:05. Late. Again.  


* * *

"_Geez Chihiro! I've already picked out something! Could ya hurry it up?" Kisaki asks as we walk through yet another store looking for my swimsuit. She's holding a graphic white bag from PacSun, with her "wonderful" white and black butterfly bikini. Notice the sarcasm? And yes I said _white and black_ not _black and white._

"Well I'm sorry I'm not miss "perfect" like you and can fit into any swimsuit I find!" I exclaim. I've been in the _mall, _the _mall,_ for over two hours and _still_ haven't found anything. "I hate the shopping."

"Now, now, hate is a strong word."

"Fine, I _strongly dislike _shopping. Happy?"

"Very much. Maybe you're just not lucky."

"Luck my-"

"Oh Chihiro look!" Kisaki interrupts. "Wouldn't this be perfect?"

Leave it to Kisaki. Apparently, she found a turquoise one-piece that had a koi swimming around it, with waves on either side. Nice.

"This is _so_ you! Try it on! Try it on!"

"Okay, calm down." I walk to the changing rooms and try it on. It's kinda tight but it stays in place so I get it.

"Yes! Finally were done! Let's go over to the food court, I'm _starving_!"

_I should be saying that. _"What do you want, Kisaki?"

"Um, I'll have Panda Express."

"Then, I'll have Subway." We split to our respective choices, ordered, and met at a table. Right before we left the food court to go home, I saw _him_. Then he disappeared into the crowd. At least, I think it was _him. _Maybe I was just imagining things. But he looked so much like Haku...

"Hey Chihiro, are you alright?" Kisaki waved her hand in my face. "You've seemed a little out of it today."

"No, I'm fine."

"Good! Actually, I kinda have some thing I kinda, sorta wanna tell you. Um, thepartywascanceledthismorningsolet'sgottothebeachnearourhouseinstead!" _Kisaki really needs to slow down when she talks I mean- wait._ I blink.

"... what!"

* * *

**Sorry to leave this to u guys as a cliffy but that just happens sometimes! d^_^b**

**I'll try to get out a chap soon! :D**

**Read and review please! themorereviewsigetwillmakemewritefaster! XD  
**


	5. A day at the beach

SOOOO SORRY THAT THE UPDATE IS SUPER LATE! DX

I was busy and just plain lazy, sorry. D: I'd like to thank , animejunnkie, and everyone else who reviewed! (didn't really accomplish my promise there...sorry bout that. =.=) Anyway, enjoy Ch. 5!

Spirited Away does **not **belong to me but to the wonderful Studio Ghibli :) If it did, I would make Haku and Chihiro kiss **and** I would have a sequel. XD

* * *

The sky had fluffy cotton clouds in its crystal blue grasp today. The warm breeze ruffled my hair. So calm and beautiful. Ah. There were barely any people there, too which was good cause I still felt self conscious about my swimsuit. It was quite calm so that was another plus. Kisaki said my swimsuit "flattered my figure". Sure. If you think a cow looks good in a bikini then go right ahead. I won't stop you.

Anyway, back to the beach.

We made our way to a spot where nobody was and sat our bags down after spreading our towels out, mine pink, even though I despise pink with fiery passion, and Kisaki's yellow and black polka spotted. (Mine's pink because of my mom. Nuff said.) She sat down while I unbuttoned my UnionBay shorts and took off my tank top that revealed my swimming koi in all their glory while tying up my hair so it wouldn't get in my way. She sliped on her Gucci sunglasses, which coasted a FORTUNE (I was there), while removing her white sundress. I don't know why she HAD to have them. Their just friken sunglasses. Sheesh.

I sliped off my black angle wing flip-flops and started walking to the foaming surf.

"You coming?" I turned to say to Kisaki.

"Sure, just wait for me by that rock over there. I gotta put some sunscreen on. You know?" She said with a little hint of jealousy in her voice. She burns easily. I don't. It's just luck I guess. Or, I could go into the whole genes thing but you probably don't want to hear that. So yeah. I'll not go into that. You probably guessed I read a lot. Good job. So get used to it.

I walked over to the rock sat down and waited, watching the surf hit the sand, calmed by the sound of the ocean. I was so calm that when Kisaki came over, I brilliantly tripped over the rock I was previously sitting on and feel on my face. Mind you, the rock was up to my knees so my knees hit the rock and I sprawled to the ground. I knew that would happen. Talk about an epic failure.

"Failure can't be spelled without a u,r,a!" Kisaki said as she ran past me, cracking up. Hard.

"Hardy har har. Your so funny Kisaki," I spat out in mock amusement. "I'm gonna get you back so bad you'll wish you never said that!" I yelled and sprinted after her, tackling her into the surf. She landed with a satisfying thud.

"You. Just. Got. SUPER PWNED!" I managed to breath out before cracking up so hard that I literally started rolling around. Ah, but my moments of glory are always short lived. Just as I was getting up, she pushed me, head first, into the wonderful ocean. I started flailing around for about 5 minutes until I actually found solid ground. An let me tell you, it was FREEZING, too. Think of it like this: you just got shoved in a bin of ice cold water that is about as tall as you and you can't find solid ground for FIVE minutes. So while I stood there, soaked from head to toe, almost dying of hypothermia, Kisaki was having one hell of a laughing fit. It was actually so funny that I started laughing, too. There we are, two idots laughing at each other. People watching probably would of thought 'What the heck are they doing?'. But that's just us, readers. That's just us.

After we calmed down a little I proposed a challenge.

"Why don't we have a Super Cool Awesome Wave Contest and whoever loses has to... buy the other person their favorite ice cream flavor! Two scoops~" I said.

"Deal," Kisaki replied,"but what's with the name, Sparkly. 'Super Cool Awesome Wave Contest?' Really?"

"Yes, really. And now it begins!" I crackled in my 'evil' voice. I could practically see her sweatdrop at my voice. Excellent.

* * *

"Haha! Pwned! I got you good!" I screamed as I splashed her with my "big wave of awesomeness". Haha. Awesome name right? I am such a genius. "You totally got super pw-"

Before I could finish, she splashed me right back. Except, her wave was bigger. A LOT bigger. So by the time the wave ended, I was sputtering and coughing as hard as Kisaki was laughing.

"Haha, I pwned you right back Sparkly! What now! Who's your dadah?"

"Not you, that's for sure," I replied.

Now, let me tell you, this kept going for quite a long time, going from insults to splashing to insults again, until **finally** Kisaki lost (haha sucker) after **three hours** (we have lots of stamina) of playing our game. So we packed up our bags and went to find something to eat because it was already 12:30. We ended up eating at a ramen stand near the center of town. I got Tonkatsu(1) and Kisaki had Shio(2).

After our delicious lunch, we headed down to the arcade and spent about 2,000(3) yen on random machines. We only won a few anime trinkets, though. I got Soul Eater stuff, Naruto stuff, One Piece stuff and Bleach stuff, while Kisaki got Vocaloid stuff and D-Gray Man stuff. Mom always said it was a waste of money. Guess she was right. But we didn't care.

* * *

By the time we were walking home along the road, the sun was setting. I stared out across the sea and watched the beauty of it all, the yellows fading into oranges and the oranges fading into pink and red. I was so transfixed that I didn't notice the guy in front of me until I ran into him. Wups. And I didn't just bump into him; no, it was a full body slam so hard I fell on my but. Ow. I'm surprised he didn't fall down with me.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said as I picked myself off the ground.

He was dressed in a loose gray hoodie that had a yin yang design on the back and had baggy black capris. It looked like he just came from a martial arts practice. He was facing the sea, drinking in its soft beauty. He stared for a while longer before he slowly turned and I gasped.

"Haku!" I cried as I jumped up to hug him for the first time in 4 years. He was at least a head taller than me now and welcomed me with open arms.

"It's good to see you again, Chihiro. I've missed you so," Haku murmured, burying his head in my hair. He had grown his hair out so now it was held in a ponytail and it brushed in my face as he bent down. We stayed that way for a while before Kisaki cut in, clearly confused.

"Am I the only one who's lost right now?" Kisaki questioned but I caught a hint of humor in her voice.

"I'm sorry. This is Haku. I meet him, uh, when we were kids. We're good friends. Sorry I didn't tell you about him before," I explained as I gestured to him and he waved. "Haku, this is my friend, Kisaki." She smiled and they shook hands.

"He looks like more than a friend, Sparkly," she whispered to me, shrugging her eyebrows in that suggestive way.

"Keep thinking that," I whisper back.

"I will."

We walked home talking about all our "adventures" as kids to Kisaki, while switching from me to Haku. She was awestruck by our adventures and often asked questions like "how did you make it out" or "what did you do then". Of course, Haku and I switched out some parts so it was more "realistic" and more like a ten year old adventure. We couldn't tell Kisaki anyway. It's not that I don't trust her, it just didn't feel right and I liked keeping my adventures in the Spirit World our little secret. I'll probably tell her someday anyway.

* * *

I opened the door to the house and invited Haku in without having to worry about the 'rents finding out cause they were at some college get-together. They probably wouldn't be home until 10 or 11 ish. I dunno. I was kinda zoned out when they were telling me. I tossed my keys onto the wet bar in the kitchen and told Haku to sit down and find something to eat, if he was hungry, while I went upstairs to change.

I dropped my bag onto my bed and changed out of swimsuit and into a pair of blue Levi skinny jeans and a black graphic tank top. I rolled up the shades and let the fading sunlight stream in. I've always like it that way but Mom says it's bad for the trinkets I put on the sill. I don't mind. It's a pain in the morning, though. Three words for you. The. Sun. **Burns**.

Anyway, when I got back downstairs, Haku had magically found a china set and was brewing Chrysanthemum(4) tea. I settled down onto the floor and started telling Haku about what happened after I came back from the Spirit World, how I couldn't recall my trip until later and how my school was, sipping tea one or twice. Then, Haku told me about all his adventures in the Spirit World, like doing quests to cease his apprenticeship under Yubaba, visiting Ziniba for advice, and about why he couldn't visit me sooner because of his quests. When he finally ceased his apprenticeship under Yubaba, it was already three years after our adventure in the Spirit World. Still he rushed to find me. Apparently, he used my bath house clothes as a medium to locate where I was using magic. I never truly understood how he did that. But by the time we finished, it was almost 10 o'clock and I had to say good-bye to him so my parents wouldn't get pissed and bombard me with questions. I was getting a tired, too, and I was pretty sure that Haku saw that. After all, he was the one who suggested to leave.

"Will I see you soon?" I questioned him as he slid the door open.

"Yeah. I think you will," Haku replied and kissed me on the forehead and with a gust of wind, he was gone.

"Show off," I murmured as he disappeared, smiling from the kiss, and softly shut the door.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**HOLY CRAP IT'S DONE! 0_0 I can't believe I finished! WOOO HOOOOO! XD Andddddddddddd sorry about the ending. So cheezy, I know.

I made this chapter LONG for you guys the readers. Hoped you like it. :D

Please read and review. I KNOW YOU WANNA PRESS THE BUTTON! :3 If you do, I'll give you a free virtual cookie! X3 PRESS IT! I know you wanna. *shrugs eyebrows suggestively*

(1) Tonkatsu is a type of ramen with pork flavor and pieces of pork.

(2) Shio ramen is a type of ramen that is salt flavored and is the lightest in flavor.

(3) 2,000 yen is about 20 U.S. dollars.

(4) Chrysanthemums are flowers.


End file.
